


you can't connect to a ghost (no one that's who)

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give and give until it all falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't connect to a ghost (no one that's who)

“Who takes care of you?” Theo asks, watching the black veins ease the pain out of his body. Scott doesn’t answer, focusing on their point of contact, focusing on taking the pain into himself. He can feel everything all at once, the sweat on Theo’s brow, the blood from the gash on his side slowly oozing to a stop. He can work with this, he can focus on this, he can-

“Scott?” He looks up to find eyes staring right into his own.

“Who takes care of you?” Theo repeats, sounding almost desperate. And Scott.

Scott doesn’t have an answer.


End file.
